


Birthday Cake

by CalSantiago, FanficsbyVe



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Femdom, Maledom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalSantiago/pseuds/CalSantiago, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficsbyVe/pseuds/FanficsbyVe
Summary: The Hunter and Doll have their own way of celebrating birthdays. FINISHED.





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Ve: So, the boyfriend really wanted a sequel/companion piece to "Hot Coffee". This monstrosity is his fault.
> 
> Cal: I regret nothing.

“Well, so much for a clear January morning…”

Evetta, once known as the Plain Doll, murmured these words to no one in particular as she was looking out the window. She was sitting in the kitchen, still in her pajamas and a chamber robe, reading a book as she was waiting for the object in the oven to finish baking. Large snowflakes were languidly drifting towards the ground from a dreary gray sky, while rough cold winds were howling and shaking the trees outside of the apartment complex. Not all that unusual for January, of course, but she’d rather not have seen that.

Today was the Hunter’s birthday and storms were hardly fun on those kinds of occasions.

Not that he was likely to care. In the few years the two of them were now dating, she had learned he wasn’t all that big on birthdays. Or any kind of big celebration, really. Perhaps it was the years of his well-off family forcing those events on him in childhood, but he always preferred to stay in and quietly let the day pass without much fanfare. 

Unfortunately for him, however, Evetta didn’t exactly agree to that. While she wasn’t the type for big parties or bar crawls either, she did like some measure of festivity. Ever since she had become human, she enjoyed marking the passage of time with some kind of celebration. And thankfully, she knew exactly what kind of things would help make her boyfriend reconsider. 

Half the work was already done. About two weeks in advance, she had already called up all of their friends to arrange a visit and watch some of their favorite movies together. She had loaded up on her share snacks, food and drinks, knowing the guests would bring more, so they could enjoy their night in while properly fed and watered. She had also already bought him a gift in the form of some new telescope lenses, something he’d been going on about for a while now. All that was left now was appealing to his one weakness, which she knew would seal the deal.

One of the hobbies she had picked up once she got a body that required feeding was cooking and while she proved immensely talented at it on the whole, baking soon became her passion. She particularly enjoyed baking sweet stuff like pastries and cakes and it was not too long after that when she discovered that the Hunter had quite the sweet tooth. A small fact she was fully planning to exploit with what she currently had in the oven.

So she sat and calmly waited for the oven to run its program, knowing that since it was Saturday, it’ll be a good while before her lover would wake up. She continued reading, only stopping to make herself a cup of tea halfway through, filling her time right until the ‘ping’ of the oven indicated her creation was done. 

When it did, she put the book aside and took out her baking. Having prepared everything else, decorating it only took about ten minutes. She then set aside her masterpiece at a far corner of the kitchen counter, before going to the bathroom. There, she slipped out of her pajamas, freshened up and slipped into an apron. She then returned to the kitchen and waited, knowing the Hunter would wake up any second now.

Her timing couldn’t have been more perfect. Hardly had she returned to the kitchen or she heard the sound of stirring from the bedroom. Barely five minutes later, the Hunter stumbled through the door, dressed in his own pajamas and chamber robe and with his trademark hat already on his head and mumbling sleepily. 

“I smell warm chocolate for some reason…” 

Evetta only barely contained a laugh as she turned to him and called out. “Good morning, my love.” 

The sound of her voice had him look up and even from where she stood, she saw him cock his head. “Morning, Evey. You’re up early.” 

She smiled at him. “Well, I’ve been preparing. You know it’s a special day today.” 

Clearly, the sleep wasn’t entirely gone from his mind yet, because it took him several moments to process that information. When it did, his face fell for a moment. His voice was soft and hesitant when he answered.

“Oh… I thought we agreed we didn’t need to pay it special attention…” 

The Doll gave him a sweet, understanding smile. “You said you didn’t want a big celebration. So I just invited our friends over for some movies and food. We’ll cook a big meal in the evening and that will be it.”

Those words seemed to soothe him somewhat and the smile quickly returned to his face. Obviously, a quiet evening with good friends and heaps of good food was his idea of a great birthday as well. Seeing how his mood had gone right back up, she spoke again, saying the words that she knew would bring him completely on board with her plans. 

“Oh, and before I forget… I baked you a birthday cake.” 

Hardly had those words left her mouth or she could see her lover turn to her again with full attention. His entire face now lit up as his mind now connected the smells from the kitchen with the promised cake. He almost looked like a child on Christmas morning and the excitement in his voice was cute and hilarious all at the same time. 

“R-really?” 

She chuckled. “Yes. Chocolate. Your favorite. You want a piece for breakfast?” 

He nodded eagerly and with a laugh, she shooed him to the living room as she walked up to the kitchen counter. She collected a large knife as well as a fork, putting them on the same plate as the large cake and picking it up. She then brought her masterpiece to where he sat and she wondered if any person in the world had ever looked this happy.

She had to admit this cake was easily one of the best she had made. Its entire surface was made of a smooth, soft chocolate coating and with moist, spongey insides, as well as crème and a touch of range. It was decorated with various kinds of frosting, more chocolate and fruit, making for an elegant and tasty display worthy of any pastry aficionado. 

The Hunter definitely seemed to appreciate the effort she had made. He was staring at the pastry like it contained the deepest truth of the universe and couldn’t help but mutter under his breath how much work it must have been and that he couldn’t believe she had done this for him. All praise that she was all too happy to accept, glad to see that her little surprise was working out well. Still, she wondered if he already caught on that the cake wasn’t the only thing she planned to give him this morning…

She sent an ever so teasing, seductive smile his way. “Good Hunter, do you like what you see?”

Almost immediately, her boyfriend grinned and piped up. “Yes, there are chocolate strawberries on the cake!” 

A brief silence settled in after that proud declaration and for a second, Evetta swore she could hear the crickets. She blinked incredulously, before just barely managing to bite back a groan. It seemed that the only thing that could truly distract the Hunter from enjoying a treat were actual treats… 

Still, she was not to be perturbed. If he was more interested in strawberries, she supposed she’d have to show him a different kind of “berries” to change his mind…

Not dropping her smile for a second, she calmly seated herself next to him. He hardly noticed, still utterly fascinated by the confectionary treat she put on the coffee table. She lifted one of her long, pale legs and carefully put it on his lap. In the meantime, she pulled her apron down as far as she could, creating an enticing sight of milky-white breasts and pink nipples.

The sudden contact snapped the Hunter out of his reverie. He moved his head towards the limb, only for it to immediately travel up the skin to an equally exposed hip barely covered by the apron. For a brief moment, the gears in his head seemed to be turning only for his eyes to suddenly go wide and his face to take on an expression halfway between surprise and intrigue. It was only now he realized that the apron was the only thing she wore…

“Oh…”

Glad to now have his attention, she simply flashed him an innocent smile. Not that it fooled him. Almost immediately, she felt a warm hand running up the offered pale skin. He seemed to delight in its smoothness as always and it wasn’t long before she found it making its way up to the hip, possibly to the inside of it.

She quietly smirked. There was no way she’d make it that easy…

Without a moment’s hesitation, she withdrew her leg again. Immediately, she heard the Hunter let out a frustrated sound and for a second, she could see pure disappointment on his face. She could see him getting ready to say something, but she simply waggled her finger and put it to his lips.

“Let us not get carried away. You have a birthday cake to enjoy…” 

The Hunter huffed a little in response, but she simply laughed. She then turned her attention to the cake, cut up a slice and picked up the small fork beside it. She used it to break the crust of the baked treat, before scooping up a small chunk of it. She then brought it close to his face and the Hunter perked up in excitement as he leaned in and ate it off the utensil.

The look on his face spoke volumes, but the Doll couldn’t resist in asking anyway. “Do you like your treat, good Hunter?” 

Almost immediately, he flashed her a grin. “You know I do. Both of them, actually.” 

From the corner of her eye, she could already see one hand reaching up, no doubt to rest on her chest. A playful chuckle was all she gave him, as she leaned back ever so slightly. She pulled the apron back over her bosom, earning herself another scowl, growing more amused by the second. 

“Well, there is a time and place for everything, love…”

With those words, she offered him another piece of the slice and he accepted, jokingly rolling his eyes. They sat like that for a little while, enjoying the quiet between them as she fed him his slice. Her boyfriend didn’t seem to mind, though it was clear he was still enjoying far more than just a peaceful moment between lovers.

Even now, she could watch his eyes excitedly roam across her form, taking in every little bit of exposed skin he could find and practically undressing her with his eyes. Evetta definitely didn’t mind. If anything, she appreciated the fact he was enjoying this little show she put up for him and that he still loved seeing her naked after all this time. 

Indeed, it wasn’t long before she felt stealthy fingers run up her thigh again. She shivered a little at how ticklish they felt, but nonetheless reveled in the sensation of it. A soft sigh escaped her lips as the rough pads traveled up the sensitive skin, caressing every inch, making their way up in a tantalizingly slow manner.

Despite herself, the Doll tried to suck in her breath, not containing a small blush as she felt his hand creep ever so slightly towards the inner part of her leg. There was no problem whatsoever with him exploring that area of her. She always loved it when he used his fingers on her. Yet she had a little more than that in mind this fine morning…

She put down the fork and plate and caught his wrist with a now free hand. “My, you’re being very impatient with me today, good Hunter…” 

He didn’t even look slightly ashamed as he answered. “Well, I doubt many men could be, with you being like this and all…”

Again, she found her cheeks redden at the compliment. Still, she was not about to let it sway her. She had begun this morning with a plan, after all, and she wasn’t going to let his typical impatience get in the way of it. She was in control of this affair and he’d have to follow her lead this morning. Besides, she knew he would enjoy it too.

Evetta leaned in close and the Hunter immediately obliged by leaning forward as well and pressing a kiss to her lips. She happily opened her mouth as he tried to slip his tongue in and greatly enjoyed entertaining a short battle of dominance, pressing her barely clothed form against his. She could already feel a familiar bulge in his trousers and she figured that if she indulged him any longer, there wouldn’t be any surprise left.

She pulled back slightly. “Well, I cannot have you misbehave on your birthday, good Hunter…”

Her lover didn’t even get the time to frown. The Doll had come prepared and as he was distracted with the kiss, she reached for the sewing box at the side of the coffee table. She slipped out the tie that was still in there, one of the Hunter’s that she had recently repaired, and in one swift motion, she pinned his arms behind his back and tied them with it.

The Hunter let out a short, startled noise and his eyes went wide. He tried to move his arms to not avail. He looked at her for a moment, her smirk enough to figure out her designs, only for his expression to turn back to an amused grin.

“Ah, it’s one of _those_ days, isn’t it?”

Evetta could only laugh and nod at that, smiling as she stole another kiss. “Not too tight, my love?”

He shook his head, but just as he was to get too comfortable, she picked the cake and fork back up. She ignored his pout and offered him another piece. He dutifully ate, clearly appreciating the treat and the attention, meanwhile stealing a peek at her whenever he could. 

From where she sat, she could already see his pants becoming tighter. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t take pleasure from that. She loved the fact that she could make him come apart with so little. She hadn’t even rid herself of the apron or touched him all that much and yet here he was, clearly all ready for her. It was enough to stroke any woman’s ego.

She spied him squirming uncomfortably in his chamber robe. She could see his arms twitch, almost as if he were trying to get out of his bonds by himself. She wished him luck with that. She could tie a pretty good knot when she wanted to, though she supposed she could accommodate him in some small way.

“Hm, you do seem a little hot and bothered. Want me to remedy that?”

His eyes practically turned to stars as she said that. Considering it enough of permission, she set aside the cake again and started to tug at the chamber robe. He tried to help her where he could, shrugging the garment off his shoulders. The Doll casually slipped it off as far as she could, giving him a playful grin as she looked him up and down.

“Anything else?” 

At that second, she swore she heard the gnashing of teeth and she just couldn’t resist trying to push it even further. Her fingers reached out and traced his cheek and jaw, slowly making their way down his neck and collarbone. Her hands stopped at his chest for a while, then began to languidly move in circles, caressing him through the fabric. She could feel the Hunter's breath hitch momentarily, only to change into soft sighs and low moans of pleasure. 

She reached for the buttons on his pajamas and slowly, she started to undo them. She took her sweet time with each one, delicate fingers lingering button by button. She continued to undress him, placing feathery light touches on every inch of newly exposed skin. Occasionally she shot him a cheeky glance, trying not to smirk at his increasing impatience.

Once she had opened the shirt entirely, she proceeded to slide it off his shoulders until the fabric stopped at his tied hands. With his chest and stomach now exposed, she didn’t hesitate to indulge herself a little. Soon, pale fingers ran up and down the naked flesh and she could feel her lover release excited breaths. Evetta could feel how goosebumps formed on his chest as her skin made contact with his. She continued her sweet torture, lazily tracing patterns and running her hands over his muscles.

The Hunter had been taking better care of himself since their days at university, the Doll thought to herself as she looked him up and down, reveling in his physique. He was no longer the scrawny boy she once knew, but a grown man and a capable fighter—even if the Hunter considered himself more of a scholar than anything. Still, Evetta felt no shame in enjoying her boyfriend's body and relished the moment for as long as she could.

It was obvious the Hunter quite enjoyed her attention as well. He was leaning in as much as he could, muscles twitching underneath the skin. She could hear him begging under his breath, his heart hammering under her hands. By now, the tent in his pants could no longer be ignored and he only seemed to get more on edge with every little touch.

Still, she supposed she could still add to that a little more…

A hand casually trailed up to his pecs again and, without warning, she brushed a finger over his right nipple. Almost instantly, her lover’s body jerked and went rigid and an involuntary whine burst forth from his mouth. He quickly caught himself, face turning red, but Evetta wasn’t blind or deaf. 

Without ado, she slid into his lap, her naked rear brushing up against his erection. It was enough to earn another hiss from him, only to veer off into another moan as she touched his nipple again. She rubbed her thumb around the nub, building a slow rhythm that had him gasp and writhe, flicking it across it every once in a while. 

He would groan as she did, pressing against her. Gooseflesh was spreading across every inch of him and he was thrusting against her ineffectively, desperate to have some relief. She refused to even give him an inch, touching that sensitive part of him until it hardened and even the slightest motion made him shiver.

The Hunter actually started begging when she started giving the other nipple attention as well. She pressed her lips to his neck, placing soft kisses on the tender nape. She gently pinched the delicate bits of flesh, rubbing them with her palms to soothe them only to continue her caresses. A sharp breath was what she got as a response, followed by some barely coherent words.

“Evey…Ah! Don’t…tease…please…”

She only giggled. How she loved it when she appealed to her with that little nickname. Not that it was enough for her to relent just yet. Instead, she nipped at his shoulder, making him grunt and simply sneaked a hand down to his rear. She gave it a soft squeeze, only to lower his head when he was distracted and run her tongue over a hardened nub.

That was the exact moment her boyfriend’s legs turned to jelly. He cursed as he slumped against the couch, seemingly forgetting how to breathe for a second. It gave her just enough time to pull back and get a good smirk out of the withering look he shot her as a result. 

“You didn’t think I would make it that easy now, did you, my love?” 

Clearly, that wasn’t what he wanted to hear. Even from where she sat on his lap, she could hear his teeth gnash. Again, he was wriggling and trying to undo the tie binding his hands together. The Doll simply sat back and watched him struggle for a while, before deciding she might as well take it another step further. 

Making sure he was too occupied with fingering at the knots, Evetta struck. Her lips met his in a greedy kiss and she lewdly slipped her tongue back into his mouth. The Hunter was only too happy to let her, though he refused to sit still and let her take the lead. He boldly kissed her back, straining forward as much as his bonds allowed.

She jolted when she felt him suck on her lower lip, moaning as he pressed his tongue in further and started to explore. He was never the kind to take things lying down, even when she was the dominant force during their little games. Frankly, she liked that about him. There was no fun for her in a submissive partner that was mindlessly obedient from start to finish. Besides, she always knew how to bring him to heel in the end.

The Doll disengaged from the kiss, much to his displeasure. She ignored his protests, instead focusing on the rather obvious bulge in his pajama pants. He was already fully hard, rubbing against the fabric, his hips bucking involuntarily just to gain a little relief. Talk about a sight for sore eyes. They hadn’t even started yet and he was already on edge. 

The Hunter jolted again when she started to cup his erection through the cloth, squeezing it ever so slightly. She quietly enjoyed the way it was twitching under her hand, desperate to be stimulated. Her lover always enjoyed it when she used her hands or mouth on him and there was something very exciting about the way her normally well-spoken boyfriend would be reduced to groan and pleas.

Of course, he’d have to wait for that one too. She withdrew her attention from his manhood, instead leaning in to press her lips to his abdomen. A moan of approval filled the room and for a second, she saw his toes curl. She repeated her action, feeling him stiffen, but just as she felt him open his legs allow her better access, she moved upwards. 

Evetta practically had to grip his knees and hold him down. Even so, she never let up for a second, running her tongue all over the skin of his chest. She gently bit at the skin, making sure not to break it, sucking at it to leave some hickeys. He shuddered somewhat as she dragged her nails over his sides ever so carefully, desperate to feel every little bit of her attention, eager to guide it into the right direction.

Not that she had any intention to take instructions from him. Rather than take the hint, she kept moving upwards. Before he could even think to utter even one word of protest, she latched on to a nipple and it was right there that she knew she had him. 

“Evey…gods be damned…” 

A lick across the sensitive nub cut off any other words. All she heard now were whimpers as she licked and sucked at him, using a free hand to play with the nipple her mouth couldn’t entertain. He didn’t mind at all, panting and struggling, glad to finally get some relief in one of those places that always made him yield. Evetta, however, planned to do him one better.

Her other hand lowered down to his pants and pulled, allowing his erection to finally spring free. He gasped at the sudden rush of cold air against his most sensitive body part, but if he was to complain, his objections quickly died as she took hold of him. She squeezed, all the while pressing her teeth against his nipple and it was then and there she knew all intelligent thought was gone from his brain.

The Doll took that exact moment to switch her lips to the other nub, swirling her tongue around it while starting to run her hands down the hard shaft. Initially, she was moving slowly and gently, her touches barely above light and ticklish. She trailed every vein, circling a thumb across the head, savoring the way he was trying not to buck his hips as she teased him. 

It didn’t take long for her to speed things up a little. Her movements became a little faster, curling her fingers around him and stroking him all the way from the head to the base and back. She applied more pressure, feeling him twitch in response, meanwhile never ceasing to toy with his chest.

By the time she actually got rough with him, using both her teeth and a strong grip to tantalize his most sensitive points, her boyfriend couldn’t so much as speak. He was thrusting in her grip, moaning like a wild animal. Every part of his upper body was gleaming with sweat and his breath came out in abrupt gasps. His eyes were rolling back in his head and he was limply hanging against the couch, his entire body focused on achieving completion.

As she continued to please him with her mouth and hands, Evetta was greeted by small droplets of precum forming at the tip of his manhood. He was close already and if she kept going like this, he would fall apart in minutes. At least, _if_ she would. She wasn’t _that_ kind today… 

It was at that exact moment that she stopped abruptly. “You look flushed. Do you want something to drink, good Hunter?” 

Not even the next five minutes gave the Hunter enough time to recuperate and actually form a coherent response. He was sputtering and tripping over his own tongue, making pathetic attempts at frustrated curses. He again pulled at the tie on his hands, only for his now limp hands to refuse cooperation.

Her sweetest smile wasn’t going to cut it this time, but the Doll didn’t care. She rose to her feet, deaf to his poorly formulated pleas. She turned around and went to the kitchen, not at all shy to give him a good look at her naked rear as she did. There, she took a few moments to pour him the promised drink.

This too, she had prepared in advance. As long as she had known him, her lover had a weakness for coffee. Caffeine was practically a requirement of his long hours working at science and he would consume at least one or two cups a day, more if he had the opportunity. Were he left to his own devices, he would probably be bleeding the stuff by now. By now, she was well-versed in his preferences and as such, she had brewed up a drink accordingly. 

When she came back with a tray carrying the large iced coffee, the Hunter was still scowling. Yet when he saw what was on it, his pupils practically lit up. His sudden excitement made her laugh as she took up her old spot on the coffee table. She brought the drink to his lips and he graciously accepted it.

It seemed their previous little game had indeed made him very thirsty. Within seconds, he had gulped down the contents of the glass. The drink indeed seemed to refresh him and it helped him find his voice again. His breathing had slowed down somewhat, though his erection wasn’t flagging for a second. She glanced at him, feigning innocence.

“Did you like that, good Hunter?” 

He nodded, though he followed it up with a lewd smirk. “I did. But you know there’s something I’d like even more…” 

She laughed before she could stop herself. Even now, he hadn’t entirely lost his defiance. Good. She enjoyed drawing it out a little longer. She got up and smirked right back.

“Well, I could provide for a hardier drink…” 

With those words, she lifted up the apron a little. Immediately, her boyfriend’s eyes became fixed on her now bared womanhood. She was already aroused from bringing him this far, but she figured that of this moment, she wouldn’t mind becoming even more so by direct assistance from her lover.

She moved a little closer to him, playfully swiping his hat and putting it on herself, then lowering a hand to part the lips. She watched him drink in every little detail, eyes fixated on that which he wanted most. How wonderful it was to see him this eager for her.

The Doll took a step closer, bringing her hips to his face. “Would you do the honors, birthday boy?” 

The Hunter didn’t even verbally answer to that. This time, she was the one to squeak when he darted out his tongue and started to lap at her folds. It then moved all the way across the slit, worming its way between the lips. She let out a soft moan and she could practically feel him smirk as he stepped it up a little more.

The muscles in her legs let up for a brief moment as he sucked the hood of her clit. Soon, his tongue was moving around it and across it. He went slow one second, fast the other, determined to tease it into view. He then focused all his attention on the engorged nub and at that point, his tongue was all she was aware of.

She slid her hands into his hair as he explored her womanhood, mewling softly as he made her head swim with every lick and kiss. She squirmed and panted, grinding her hips against him. He never allowed her even the smallest moment of reprieve, making her knees nearly buckle while bringing her closer to pleasure with his mouth alone.

She yelped when he suddenly pressed his tongue inside her, moving it in and out of her. She could feel how her walls were starting to clench around him, her heartbeat increasing at every new bit of stimulation. The Hunter was clearly enjoying her attempts not to beg, but she decided not to give him that. No matter how good he was making her feel, this was still her party right now. 

By now, she was completely wet and willing. Her inner core was practically burning and she wasn’t quite sure how much longer she could manage to stand up like this. Besides, it wasn’t his tongue she wanted nor would he get the full experience. She supposed it was perhaps time to act on that, for both his sake and hers. 

Employing every bit of strength she had in her, she pulled away and shrugged off the apron, much to his apparent pleasure. Before her lover could respond to that, she crawled onto his lap. She wiped his mouth and kissed him, rubbing her slit against his erection. He thrust against her in response, pining for the smallest sliver of relief and finally, she decided to give him his way. 

Just as he pressed his tongue back into her mouth, she lowered herself onto his manhood. The Hunter loudly moaned against her lips, clearly forcing himself to remain still as she started taking him inside of her. She was aroused enough that it was an easy fit and she let out a pleased gasp as she slid herself all the way down to the base. 

The Doll held still for a moment, enjoying the feeling of him finally inside her. She pulled him close, shifting her hips ever so slightly. She blushed and whimpered when he thrust into her and he let out a shy chuckle.

“Please, don’t keep me waiting…” 

For once, Evetta decided to oblige him. She nuzzled her lover, only to lift her hips along his manhood, before bearing down on him again. He grit his teeth and she repeated it again, being sure to get a reaction out of him once more. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she started to move and for the next few moments, there was nothing but the sound of moaning as she proceeded to take him for everything he was worth. 

No words described how good it felt for Evetta to have him inside her. How she loved it when she could sideline his plans and get him to want her this much. To tease him and toy with him and have him happily make her the center of his world. It was enough for any woman to feel flattered and she wanted nothing more than to remind him just how much she enjoyed him as a lover.

Initially, she moved slowly, rocking her hips back and forward, then up and down. She reveled in the way he stretched her walls ever so slightly, pleasure shooting up her spine as his grunts and groans only encouraged her. She clenched her lower muscles, rippling them across the shaft, drawing him in to the hilt as she pressed down on him, coating him with her juices as she felt familiar bliss building deep within her core. 

Within moments, she started to pick up the pace. Squeezing his sides with her knees, she drew him in as deeply as she could. She fought him thrust for thrust, practically cheering as he desperately started to move with her. She shuddered every time he hit that special spot inside her, mewling encouragement every bit of the way. 

Her boyfriend was only happy to accommodate. Soon, his mouth was on her breasts, happily repaying her for what she had done to him earlier. She cried out when he softly grazed her nipples with his teeth, only to then lap at them. The Doll willingly pressed herself against him, giving herself over to the feeling of him mindlessly plunging into her. 

Only somewhere in the far recesses of her mind did she realize she was raking her nails down his back, but she doubted he cared any more than she did. Right now, she could feel herself getting closer and closer to orgasm and she and the Hunter were going on nothing but pure instinct and a desire to reach that high. At this point, neither one of them was going to last long.

Changing her position a little, she pulled his head back and sealed her mouth over his, kissing him deeply. He responded swiftly, bucking into her even harder, angling himself to reach that inner spot. It was all she could take and as if guided by a force outside her own power, she came. 

Her cries were muffled by his mouth as she stiffened and trembled, her inner walls pulsating as pure ecstasy washed over her. Her vision turned white and for a moment, everything was forgotten as every nerve was set afire with sensation. This time, her knees did give out and she collapsed limply against the Hunter. 

Her lover didn’t object at all to this. If anything, he seemed to enjoy his closeness as he pushed into her without restraint. His own orgasm followed soon after and she could feel all his muscles contract as he spilled himself inside her while crying out her name. 

After that, a complete silence took over the apartment, only broken by the sound of them both panting heavily. Evetta reveled in it, hugging the Hunter closer, not yet bothering to disentangle from him. In fact, just remaining in his lap while trying to regain her stamina seemed preferable to anything else right now.

Something told her that her boyfriend agreed. He made no attempt at getting up either, instead comfortably nuzzling her chest. His skin was flushed and sweaty and she could feel his hot breath against her own bare body. The peace between them suited her and when she finally gathered her wits enough to speak again, she smiled.

“Happy birthday, good Hunter…” 

Her cheerfully exclamation had him look up, smiling as well. “Well, ‘happy’ it certainly is. That was amazing. _You_ were amazing…”

Even though her boyfriend was never sparse with compliments, she found herself blush at that. She leaned down again to kiss his brow. She ran a hand through his short brown hair, holding him against her.

“Well, I know you aren’t much for birthday parties, but I figured this was something you’d like. The gods know you have a taste for the sweet stuff.” 

That made him chuckle. “That I do. Though at least one of those I don’t have to share with my friends.” 

That remark caused her to give him a playful, light slap on his shoulder. “Oh, ever the flatterer. Speaking of those friends, they should be here in an hour or so. Best we get ready, lest they find us like this.” 

He grinned. “They’ve seen worse. And we from them.” 

She shot him an almost playful glare in return, though not denying his words. After all, they had long ago accidentally found out that people like Artorias and Ciaran also had a habit of stealing quickies in the living room. Still, while they might not care about being caught _in flagrante delicto_ , she and the Hunter still had that sliver of shame left. 

“True, but we’d best not make them lose their appetite for the treats, now, do we? I worked very hard on them.” 

Her lover nodded, kissing her collarbone. “That you have. So yeah, let’s make ourselves presentable.” 

Evetta took this as her cue to get off him. For now, she ignored the mess this made on the floor. She’d take care of that in a minute. Instead, she reached behind the Hunter’s back to undo the tie binding her lover’s hands together. 

He seemed glad to be out of them. Almost immediately, she felt his arms around her waist and she helped him get up. He was as wobbly on his legs as she was and the two of them could only laugh as they tried to hold still, helping each other find their footing while enjoying the feeling of naked skin against each other. 

They stood there for a moment and she could only smile when he reached up to wipe her silver hair out of her eyes. His hands then slid down her body, clearly reveling in the fact he could once again touch her. She didn’t protest at all, delighting in his attention, only for him to suddenly flash a sly smirk.

“Join me in the shower?”

She giggled, not about to turn down that offer. “Of course.”


	2. Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter returns the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took forever. That's what you get when you suddenly find yourself going to Rome for a work trip. XD Anyway, enjoy everyone.

All in all, the Plain Doll decided that everything about the Hunter’s birthday had worked out rather well. 

That thought came to her as she looked over a spotless kitchen and living room, in perfect and pristine condition despite having just hosted eighteen people. She once again thanked her lucky stars for their friends, who were all the responsible type and had helped her and the Hunter clean up after the party. No one would suspect that this room had been the scene of a large, decadent dinner as well as several spurts of wine through the nose when the Slayer of Demons came up with the brilliant idea to watch _The Room_. 

They had been quite generous as well. Every one of the couples had brought at least one gift and all of them had paid attention to his preferences. Her boyfriend had ended up with a wide range of equipment for his research, a few books he’d wanted and a gift card for the local cat café. That one was meant as a joke on the part of Lady Maria, but the ailurophile Hunter was instead delighted by the gift and wanted to use it as quickly as possible, leaving Maria sad, confused and a little disturbed that her gag had backfired. 

The Hunter had clearly enjoyed his birthday. Not having to go out, enjoying a fun night in with the people he was close with was just the kind of celebration her scholarly, introvert boyfriend needed. That and large helpings of his favorite food, including more of the chocolate cake. 

In fact, he was currently waiting at the entrance to the bedroom, holding up a plate with what looked like the last two slices. She burst out laughing when she saw it, but he hardly seemed to care. Instead, he smiled, tantalizingly holding it out to her. 

“Care to share some leftovers with me, Evey?” 

She answered with a sweet smile of her own. As much fun as this birthday had been, she was glad her home was quiet again and it was just the two of them. The both of them were the introverted type and as much as they loved their friends, their get-together had drained them. Some quiet couple time was just the thing she needed.

Evetta walked over to him, stepping through the portal and closing the door behind her. She joined her lover on the bed, sitting on the spot he patted with his hand. She reached out to the plate he had on his lap, only for him to pick it up and hold it at a distance from her. 

She furrowed her brow at this. He’d just invited her in here for some cake and now he wouldn’t let her. And it wasn’t like him to play cruel jokes on her either. 

Her eyes turned to his and she was met with a devious smirk. “I have something else in mind than just letting you eat it…”

His tone by itself was enough to clue her in to what he meant. Her face turned from pale to red within seconds. Clearly, he wasn’t as tired as she thought. Still, if he had _that_ in mind, she wasn’t going to complain.

“My, aren’t we getting naughty…”

The Hunter’s grin only grew wider. He set the plate aside, pushing it to the far side of the bed. He then got up, only to face her and press his lips to hers. She happily accepted his kiss, pulling him close. Her hands moved up his arms, only to slowly trail to his chest. The Doll then slipped them under his shirt, enjoying the feeling of his muscles hiding under there.

Her boyfriend, however, didn’t feel like giving her free range for long. Soon, she felt his hands on her wrists and found them pinned behind her back. She yelped a little when she found a strap of fabric binding them. She looked back at him to find him smirking, then pouted.

“Aw, but I wanted to enjoy the goods…”

That caused him to laugh. “All in good time. Besides, there are other ways you can touch me than with just your hands, right?”

She playfully blew him a raspberry. By now, she was no stranger to the more alternative forms of sex. She certainly didn’t mind engaging in those, but he had kind of inconvenienced her in that regard. She sat back, giving him a sassy wink. 

“Well, you’ll have to do undo your pants for me then.”

The Hunter gave her a stunned, quizzical look for a second. Then, he practically beamed and quickly started to fumble at his zipper. The Doll only barely suppressed a giggle, enjoying seeing him so eager, and simply enjoyed the show as he struggled out of his clothes. 

Her amusement, however, soon made place for anticipation once the bothersome fabric had been removed. Her boyfriend was already hard and it was a glorious sight to see him this eager for her. Who was she to let him wait?

Using her legs and pushing off with her fingers, she slipped off the bed. She kissed him briefly on the mouth, but didn’t give him any chance to slip his tongue in when he wanted to. She easily got to her knees and before he could even think to do something else, she leaned in and licked his erection. 

The Hunter’s breath stopped the moment it came into contact with his sensitive flesh and he emitted a soft groan. Catching on to this, the Doll repeated the motion, only to get the same effect along with a shudder. He slowly leaned back and, taking this as a sign to continue, she obliged to his silent request. She ran her tongue up and down the shaft, pressing her lips against it on occasion. 

Her lover could only stand still as a statue, biting his lips as not to let out too many sounds. Needless to say, Evetta set about doing her best to ruin that resolve. She traced her tongue across every little inch of him, teasing the head by gently sucking on it. She then moved down the length, so slowly she made him gnash his teeth, before gently nipping at the base then lapping at the sac. 

“Hm…damn you, Evey…”

She smirked in response, nipping ever so gently at the sensitive skin. His knees seemed to buckle for a second, only for him to moan loudly when she took the most sensitive part of his manhood into her mouth. His involuntarily noises only egged her on further and she kept up her attention a little longer before moving back again and wrapping her lips around his length.

The Doll started out by carefully sucking at the tip of the head, circling her tongue around it before lapping at the slit. She could already taste a faint salty aroma and the rapid panting the Hunter was letting out only confirmed his excitement. A small giggle left her mouth before moved forward, slowly moving over the glands and eventually engulfing the entire head. 

She didn't go any further, giving him a second to squirm, only to grow a little more aggressive. She sucked and licked, tugging at the foreskin, reveling in his taste and the way he twitched into her mouth. He groaned as she pressed harder with the underside of her tongue, while grazing it ever so lightly with her teeth.

Her lover quietly bucked his hips in response, urging her to take him in ever further and, feeling charitable, she obliged, moving downward, engulfing the rest of his manhood. The head rubbed against the roof of her mouth and slid to the back of her throat as her soft, warm lips reached the base. He practically whined in response and she felt how his hands caressed her face, before reaching for her hair and holding it out of her face, practically demanding she’d continue.

His eagerness only amused her, as she was hotly breathing against his erect flesh and only having him grow even harder. Her tongue came back into action, running itself along the shaft, to the side of the head, and then the same way to the other side. In the middle, she just left her tongue slide underneath his erection and take him in as deep as she could. Slowly, she lifted her head back up, letting it out of her mouth, glistening with her saliva.

Without giving him a chance to respond or recover, she sucked it back in, making him wince in delight. He moaned as she bobbed up and down on his member, sending tremors through his body and making him moan her name. By now, sweat was pouring off his body and he was fighting not to simply pump into her. The taste of his seed was clear now and she knew that it would only be a matter of seconds before he’d come. 

It was then that she felt his hands clamp over her face again, gently pulling her back. Realizing her sudden disadvantage, she looked up at him questioningly. He simply grinned at her and she put on a feigned pout.

“But I was almost there.”

Her bad attempt at innocence made him laugh. “Well, can’t let you have all the fun now, can I?”

Before she fully realized it, she started blushing. Even so, she accepted when he reached out to help her to her feet. He leaned on his toes, kissing her hungrily. She chuckled in the kiss as she felt his hands reached up to play with her breasts, circling the erect nipples and sending shudders through her entire frame. 

She actually whimpered as he moved down to wrap his lips around a nipple. He nuzzled the soft flesh, kneading it with his fingers. Soon, her head was swimming and she barely even noticed that he was gently pushing her onto the bed until her back was against the mattress. 

His weight pressed her down against the soft material, his skin flush against hers. One of his hands slowly traveled down her side, gradually feeling its way south until it settled between her legs. She was slick to the touch and it seemed to amuse him to no end. 

“Hm… Did pleasing me with your mouth get you that excited already?”

She blushed, but still managed a smile. “You know it did.”

The smirk he gave her would’ve made any girl’s knees weak. “Good.”

Within seconds, he had pulled back from her and she shivered at the sudden cold where he’d previously been against her. Before she could say anything, however, he took hold of her hips and gently flipped her over. She let out a soft gasp at this new arrangement, only to feel him caressing her slit once more, causing her fluids to seep over his fingers. 

With all her might, she tried to get her breathing back under control. A hard enough task as a hand had once again reached under her to toy with a nipple and the small tremors of bliss were making it hard to focus. At least, until she could suddenly feel his manhood rub against her still wet opening.

She moaned, impatiently pushing back against him. A brief flicker of satisfaction ran through her as he hissed at the sudden friction, but he responded by pressing himself down against her further. He kissed her neck, growling softly.

“You want me that badly?”

She looked over her shoulder, flashing him a smile. “What do you think, good Hunter?”

Clearly her cheekiness amused him, but he didn’t seem to be in the mood to make allowances as he flicked at her clit, only to pull back as she leaned into him. “I know, but I want to hear you say it.”

She bit back a little sigh of frustration at his refusal to touch her. Here she was, jolting at his every move, wanting him badly, and he just had to hold off just for some power play. And here she was, on her belly with her hands tied behind her back and her womanhood aching, and she could do nothing about it. 

Though, of course, she had to admit that was pretty much the pot calling the kettle black. After all, he’d let her had her fun this morning. She supposed she should indulge him there. It was his birthday, after all, and besides, she certainly didn’t mind being on the receiving end.

Her cheeks flushed. “Yes, I want you, my dear Hunter, and I’m yours to take.”

That was all he needed. Instantly, he leaned back over, putting his hand under her chin and kissing her hard. She responded in kind, swirling her tongue around his, whimpering as a hand caressed her side. Her body relaxed at the mere touch and in that moment of distraction, he pressed the head into her opening. 

A sound halfway between a gasp and a whine escaped her mouth at the sudden intrusion. She writhed in response, but he simply moved a hand downward and continued to toy with her clit. Her body involuntarily relaxed as he drew circles around the sensitive nub and she could do nothing but feel his arousal invade her slick, hot core with impossible ease.

Inch by inch, she could feel the walls of her womanhood give way to him. His thickness stretched her all around him, making her feel impossibly full. His constant attention to her little bud rendered her unable to resist and where she had wanted to scream, there were instead perverse moans as he smoothly made his way inside.

He settled there for a moment and she calmly breathed out, shifting her hips and getting used to that wonderful, familiar feeling of him buried deep within her. A tongue running across her ear shocked her back to attention. Her eyes met his over her shoulder and there was something about him that told her he wouldn’t tolerate any attempts of hers to hold back.

Not taking his eyes off hers, he pulled back ever so slightly only to thrust into her in a long, smooth motion. The feeling of his manhood sliding into her, stretching her, was as good as ever. His hips met hers with a loud slap as he bottomed out, burying himself as deeply inside her as was possible. She could feel her lower muscles contract in response, whimpering softly at just how good it felt.

Before she could even think anything else he began to thrust. He moved agonizingly slow and steady, deliberately drawing out every little movement. She practically shivered as he did, trying to press herself back at him, determined for him to speed up a little. Instead, she found him digging his fingers digging into her hips, keeping her still as he pulled in and out even more languidly. 

“Nah-uh. Remember, this is my party now.”

Evetta barely bit back a frustrated moan at that. She squirmed against her bonds, indignant she’d have to suffer him going this slow while being this aroused. She grit her teeth, biting back curses, being unable to do nothing but feeling her inner walls give way as he slid out, then all the way back in. Already, she could feel fluid leaking down her thighs and it was clear he did as well. 

“Wow, and I haven’t even really gotten started yet.”

She was proud she managed to roll her eyes at that, only to gasp as he reached between her legs and started to stroke her clit. A breath hitched in her throat and she buried her face in the sheets just so he couldn’t hear her whimper. Her fingers clenched and unclenched, her mind torn between excitement and frustration at her predicament. 

All of this was sweet torture. Her entire body was tuning in to where he was buried deep within her, feeling every little movement and losing a little more of her composure with every second. Every time he pushed in, she grew wetter and when he crazed against that inner spot of hers during a deep thrust, she actually wailed. She pushed back against him impatiently, lost a little more restraint and she jerked and whimpered as he drew out every little stroke.

When he finally did speed up a little, her entire body grew taut with excitement. Her inner walls were starting to pulse and she shuddered every time he ran his hands across her flushed skin. She yelped as he landed a soft, playful slap on her rear, only to see him grin and causing her to blush. 

Evetta wasn’t going to lie that she had enjoyed their little encounter this morning. By now, she was so close and comfortable with the Hunter that she knew him through and through and she took pleasure in the fact that she could make him respond exactly the way she wanted. Still, she couldn’t deny the fact she found it equally exciting when he wielded that same kind of power over her. 

As such, she didn’t even think to protest as he hammered away at her, stimulating every little inch of her core. His unyielding heat spreading her wide was turning her thoughts to mush and she could already feel fluids leaking from her womanhood at the promise of a future orgasm. She tried to hold back, if only for it not to happen too soon, only for a finger to find the area between her legs again and tease it mercilessly. A particularly embarrassing whine had her feel embarrassed all over again and she turned away to hide her face in a pillow. 

Almost immediately, however, it was torn away from her and he smirked against her skin as he kissed her. “No muffling your moans, Evey. You know how much I like hearing you…”

She giggled under her breath at this, pressing her hips back against his to draw him in deeper. He grit his teeth, his touches becoming more persistent. He wanted her badly and that was exactly how she liked it. What more, after the little show she put on for him this morning, it was lovely to be the one to lay back and enjoy the pleasure. Still, she wasn’t above showing him some sass, even now.

“Well, if you want to hear me, Good Hunter, you will have to work for it.”

She managed to sound cocky, even as she gasped for breath. That little fact caused her to crack a smile, especially when he paused his thrusting for a second. Good. She enjoyed raising his hackles a little. 

Her self-satisfaction didn’t last long, however. Soon, she found the Hunter’s chest against her back and tied-up arms. His hands reached down to toy with her breasts again and his rhythm grew painfully slow for a second. His breath tickled her neck and as he kissed it, his soft chuckle had her stand on edge. 

“Oh, but I was nowhere near done yet.”

Her heart stopped for a moment, only to go back into overdrive as her caressed her chest and doubled his efforts. She wasn’t left a second of reprieve, her ecstasy building rapidly. All she cared for that very moment was him to take her in any way he could and at this point, she felt desperate enough to indulge him and beg. 

“M-mercy…”

She knew it was useless as she said it and his amused response only made this obvious. “You know what you have to do.”

Her face flushed red. She indeed knew what he wanted from her. He wasn’t going to stop before she came apart and right now, she could already feel another an orgasm threatening to overtake her sensitive, overstimulated form. What was coming threatened to be so good it would hurt and she again tried to resist, even as speaking coherently got more difficult. 

“Please…ah! I’m not sure if I…”

He let out a lazy sigh despite slamming into her, kissing her neck. “You can and you will, Evey. Just let it happen.”

This time, he pushed in agonizingly slowly as if he wanted her to feel every inch of him. Her fingers dug into her palms as she let out an involuntary low moan. Her insides were throbbing, working their way towards that release. All of her body was tuned in to his as he buried himself deep inside her, with a kind of possessive, primal passion that went beyond mere gratification. 

Another embarrassing mewl escaped her lips as he turned her head sideways to kiss her deeply, his tongue probing her mouth as he kept a steady pace. Under his breath, she heard him murmur encouragement, telling her how good she felt and how he loved it when she moaned his name. She did so liberally, feeling a sense of urgency coming over them both as they spiraled towards the end.

Suddenly, the hand that had been on her breast had returned to the kernel between her legs and the enjoyment she tried to suppress was now impossible to ignore. She moved against him willingly now, desperately, her mind taken over by the need for completion. Her lack of resistance delighted him and he practically purred as he held her close, excited and panting.

“There you go. Just do what comes natural. You know you want to.”

At this point, she definitely wanted nothing else. She pushed back against him, wordlessly encouraging him, moaning loudly as he stimulated her insides with every thrust. At the same time, his finger pressed into her clit and with a last rough push all the way inside, she couldn’t take any more. 

Her entire world went white and she screamed as pure bliss flooded her from that sweet area between her legs. Nearly every muscle in her body gave out as her peak swallowed her whole. She quivered all over, as raw excitement rushed through her veins and took all her senses from her. 

She lay there twitching as the storm washed over her and in the back of her mind, she felt how the Hunter continued to attain his own climax. Her pulsing, slick walls only helped him along as he frantically worked towards release until, at last, his body went slack as well and he filled her up to the brim. He moaned her name as he did, clearly enjoying himself just as much as he followed her ascend.

Mere moments after, her tired mind vaguely registered how he practically feel forward against her, burying his face into her shoulder. She felt his weight slump against her back, pressing her further into the soft mattress. Again, she noticed just how warm he felt and how her own body naturally moved against his, trying to make the most of her high. She quietly reveled in the closeness, taking comfort in his warm skin against her after such an intense bout of lovemaking. 

For several long moments, they stayed like this. It was just them and the warmth and comfort of their spent, sweaty bodies as they shared the aftermath of their passion together. She welcomed it happily, too tired to move and perfectly content to simply drift off like this. Finally, however, the Hunter stirred and she found herself jolting back at attention as he nuzzled her back. 

“Hey Evey… Did you enjoy…I didn’t take it too far this time, did I?”

The slight edge of worry in his voice made her smile. “No worries, Good Hunter. I thoroughly enjoyed it. Though it would like to be able to use my arms again before we go to sleep…”

Almost immediately, her lover jumped up and even without looking at him, she knew he was blushing. “Oh, right…”

Within seconds, the Doll felt his hands on her wrists as he undid her bindings. She then used her newfound freedom to flip herself over and sit up. She then reached out to her lover and pulled him in for another kiss. He eagerly complied, slipping his arms back around her waist. It took her a lot of composure to eventually pull away from him again to breathe and she chuckled as she nodded towards the now discarded bindings.

“So, what brought this on? I thought I had given you your fill already this morning…”

Almost immediately, he flashed scarlet again. “Well, I wanted to thank you... For arranging such a lovely birthday and all… You put a lot of effort in…especially with the cake…and what came with it…” 

Clearly just thinking about it was enough to get him flustered all over again. She suppressed another giggle. How she loved it when memories of their sessions alone got him hot and bothered… As such, she couldn’t resist adding to that a little more. 

“I was glad to oblige, Good Hunter. And I must say, after putting all this effort in this morning, it was nice to be able to lie back and enjoy it tonight…”

Instantly, he went from scarlet to magenta. She bit back a laugh, leaning her forehead against his. She quite liked it that just thinking about their little sessions could still put a blush on his cheeks. 

Running her fingers across his sides, the Doll gave him another brief peck on the lips and that seemed enough to bring him out of his embarrassment. He slipped next to her on the bed, sidling up to her body with his own. He chuckled, gesturing to the plate on the nightstand. 

“So, let’s clean up and finally have that leftover cake?”

As always, she felt he perfectly read her mind and this time, she laughed. “Let’s.”


End file.
